Eternal
by Casey Crowe
Summary: Roxas ran, but Axel chased. [AxelRoxas]


**Eternal**

**Authored By: Crow**

**Inspired By: The want to write angst. And I was in an AkuRoku-y mood.**

**Spoilers, implied sex, profanity, and my sad attempt at angst. (-shot for the pun-)**

**Review please. I'd like to know if yes, I can actually write angst, or if I should stick to happy-ish fics.**

**One x : PoV change**

**Three x : Time skip**

xxx

The pitter-pattering of the rain comforted him; it was theraputic in a way. In this world, no, this _place_, the rain never stopped; he was at home here. Pitch-black rainclouds were always rolled over the sky, never to leave despite the forces of nature. It was near possible to see, even if one had a flashlight or torch; the darkness was near eternal. To one who had surrendered completely to the Darkness, it _was_ eternal. Tall buildings were placed in a never-ending zigzag, with blaring neon signs screaming something he couldn't comphrehend. He was not at home in the world, he didn't feel comfortable except for the rain... Yet he was forced to live here. All the other places had shunned him, after all. All the other worlds he knew about didn't want him.

Running a wet, leather-gloved hand through his hair, he sighed, turning up to face the sky that had never known the prescence of the sun. That had never known the prescence of any birds besides vultures, crows, ravens, and other carrion eaters. Well, he had never known the prescence of a heart... Were both the sky and he hollow? They were both missing something - he a heart, the sky a sun and birds.

His boots made a faint squelching noise as he continued to walk on the concrete, black as everything else in this world. Black beings formed in front of him, with beady yellow eyes and fluid movements. The NeoShadows cackled, inking back into the concrete and appearing behind him. Swinging his weapons around his body only once, the NeoShadows withered into the darkness. '_Two more hearts for Kingdom Hearts._' he sighed, still not liking the idea of the Kingdom that was supposed to save them. Well... Atleast he was getting some crap out of the way for Sora when he came here.

Suddenly, he realised that he was no longer walking on ground, but darkness. Had he opened a portal on accident? No, no, he couldn't remember summoning any energy up, and he felt fine...

_'Argh, my head...'_

Startled, the Nobody blinked. That wasn't his voice... It was some one elses. But he had heard it in _his head_. Shuddering and looking around, he let his voice echo across the nothingness. "H..Hello? Who are you?"

'_What the...? _Riku, I'm hearing things in m-"

He never got to hear the rest of whoever was talking's sentance, because an image flashed before his eyes, replacing the darkness. It was an island, with palmtrees, a waterfall, and a shack. A silver-haired teenager was, apparently, teaching a brown-haired boy and a red-haired girl how to make a raft. Stepping out onto the blindingly white sand, the images rippled, then faded away, to be replaced by the dreary picture of The World That Never Was. '_What the hell just happened?_' He blinked, nose to a building. '_Was I walking through a... memory?_'

Shaking his head as if disbelievingly, he smiled. "Ch, I'm going crazy."

Somberly walking onward, still fixated with a devillish-looking smile on his face, he could hear II and VIII calling his name. "I'm not coming back, you idiots." He whispered, the smile now turned sad. He stopped momentarily, staring of into the neverending darkness that was The World That Never Was's sky. "I told you both that; you know I won't come back... Why bother even trying?" He whispered to no-one, blinking softly.

"Because, we need you."

"You mean _you_ need me." He snarled, glaring and whipping around to see VIII.

Axel'd been following the whole time; stepping portal from portal silently, like a predator stalking his prey. Today, said prey was the smaller Nobody in front of him. Axel laughed, placing a firm hand on said Nobody, ruffling his hair lightly. "Well, that too."

"Axel, you kn-"

A fiery bomb was blasted towards the two Nobodies. Hissing furiously, Axel summoned his chakrams, throwing them both in a frenzy. With a satisfying bursting sound, the Crimson Jazz dissapeared, withering in to nothingness. "That's three more for it." Not that he hadn't killed more than that; it was just that he preferred not to help Xemnas's Heaven of Hell.

Just as Axel was about to grasp his friend's shoulder, the young Nobody stopped him. "No, Axel. I'm leaving."

"No-can-do there, buddy." Axel grinned childishly.

"Lemme guess... Xemnas's orders?"

"Nah - Axel's orders."

Grin still plastered on his face, Axel bent down to give his friend a chaste kiss on his forehead. Allowing himself to be drug into a portal Axel had summoned up, he melted in the pyromaniac's arms. The gloomy look of rain and skyscrapers dissapeared, replaced by the blue-black walls of Axel's room. In a frenzy of grunts and clothes being pulled off, the pyromaniac pushed him down onto the bed, grinning. He bent down, kissing his 'friend'. Well, they were more than that now, weren't they? Naked, lying on a bed... They were... lovers? Yet, Nobodies can't feel; they couldn't be lovers...

xxx

"Roxas... Roxas?" Axel mumbled sleepily, feeling around the bed for XIII. "Roxas?!" Bolting up straght, eyes wide open, Axel saw that a note had been left on the red, satin sheets. Scrambling to get it, Axel frowned. Shit, shit, shit, he was supposed to have stopped Roxas from leaving. '_That's what you get for being a perverted pedophile with a boner the size of Wonderland every time you look at your best friend._' The voice in the back of his head was saying, mocking his intrest for the blonde.

If his frown was big then, it was even bigger as he read the note.

'_Axel,_

_I'm sorry. But I can't stay here any longer... I want to find Sora. Maybe then I can help you - no, every one - get their heart back. Even if it means losing my shell in the process, I'd still be able to see you if you ever encounter Sora._

_Love,_

_Roxas_'

Burning hot tears flowed down VIII's face, collecting on the tip of his nose and dripping off onto the yellowed paper. '_Damnit, Axel, damnit. You could've stopped this._' Mentally beating himself, Axel collapsed on the pillow nearest to him, muffling the sobbing that he knew was about to come.

xxx

Roxas sighed, his back against the warm brick wall of the Usual Spot. God, they needed a better name for this place. Pence had suggested 'the Hang Out', but that was just as gay as the Usual Spot. They needed something more matrix-y. More ninja-piratey.

...Dear Lord, Olette was rubbing off on him.

"...xas? Earth to Roxas!"

Oh, damn, was that Hayner waving a hand infront of his face? He'd zoned out again. He'd been doing that lately, especially about those weird dreams.

"Uh, oh, sorry, Hayner. Zoned out again."

"Obviously. Now c'mon, we've been waiting for you for the last five minutes!"

Pence soon squashed Hayner's words, shoving his watch in his face. "Two minutes and fourty-three seconds, actually. Fourty-four.. Fourty-five..."

"Pence, shut up. Olette, quit drawing on the walls. Roxas, _come on_."

Huffing, mumbling, all that 'Fine, bitch, only because it's you that said it' kid stuff, Roxas got up, obliviously following the gang to go get ice-cream. Mmm, he could already taste the Sea Salt on his tongue.

x

Axel stalked around Twilight Town, looking for the missing puzzle peice of the Organization. This should've been easy; the town may have been huge, but barely any one was dumb enough to be out of their air-conditioned homes in the heat of the summer. But, noooo, Axel. You have to remember. Roxas isn't wearing the god forsaken black leather cloaks that make you sweat like a pig. He's a sane human-slash-nobody and is wearing normal clothes.

Instinctively, though, he still sought out the black. Fortunatly or unfortunatly, Roxas was wearing his usual attire of black and white.

'_Man, kid's got weird taste. Still likes to wear atleast a little black, though. Heh, Xemnas did rub something into his mind - black is the color of all colors._' The last bit was made into a mockery, sounding much like Xemnas's deep, booming voice.

Running out from the nook of an alley he'd called his hiding place, Axel stopped the four kids in ther tracks.

Olette stared at his hair. "Ooh, pretty..."

Pence stared at his eye tatoos.

Hayner stared at his eyes, thinking instantly_ 'This dude is crazy. This dude has got to be wearing contacts._'

Roxas, however, stared at _him_. Not just a certain part of Axel, but Axel himself. It was so weird... Like he knew him from somewhere. But Roxas had never seen him around Twilight Town before, and he'd never gone further than the old mansion.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

Axel frowned. Roxas... Didn't remember him? He didn't remember his best friend, his lover, his partner-in-crime?

And then Axel realised - DiZ. Ansem the Wise. That bastard had wiped Roxas's memory when he transported him to the virtual Twilight Town. Axel hung his head, fiery red mane flopping to cover most of his face. He stalked over to Roxas, picked him up off the ground slightly (much to Roxas's protest), and hugged him tightly.

"An... old friend." The pyro whispered quietly into his ear, setting him down and walking back into the alleyway, summoning a portal back to the Castle That Never Was.

xxx

**So... click the button, love me, hate me, whatever you wanna do. Still an obsession. -shot again for using song lyrics-**

**Crow, over and out.**


End file.
